Season 6
Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Logan Browning as Helena Henry Cavill as Aaron Gale Hemming as Morgan Jensen Ackles as James Andrea Larson as Gabrielle Chris Hemsworth as Alaric Rachel McAdams as Diana Adrian Winther as Stefan Theresa Palmer as Adrienne Ryan Sandberg as Jake Lee Thompson Young as Blake Milo Ventimiglia as Leo Joy Washington as Marie Bennett The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Sixth Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals begins airing in the United States on Friday, October 2, 2015. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Season Summary With preliminaries of interims that have conducted peace within the city of immortals; The Old Ones begins to exonerate whether their perennial lives are commencing to adjust. As their relationship is illuminated in prosperous meaures, Eric and Isabella become irrationally certain whether they are willing to inform their consolidation vows together, but becomes primarily tormented by an indomitable lycanthrope coven that seeks vengeance against the original vampire family for obliberating most of their werewolf relatives years ago. Becoming positively assured of transitioning into a newborn hybrid of a courageous species, Helena learns the basic components of being an immortal and converted to her abilities, which Gordon advises to her on how to consume the accurate vital fluid from a specific source and how to correspondently live among the mortal society. Disillusioned by the outcome of getting their lives back on the perimeter, Kristina and Brian preliminates deficiencies within their affair, which Kristina implicates to Brian how his life is excessively more vulnerable than her, given the calculation of how she contains millennium of years, which Brian disagrees and leads to a indestructive contention. Accouting their vacation as an exhilment that relieves their tension from the world of celestial beigns, Ayana and Jamia are immediately contacted by the disturbing contrivances that has currently plague their environment, which returns a familiar face back to the city that never sleeps. No longer contained in any descrestions of insecurity that they recently had, Camille and Scott become increasingly involved in each other’s lives within mental and physical reactions of intimacy that acknowledges their immediate love for one another, which Camille begins to open up to Scott about her past vitalities of secrets. Entitled to her insufficient training that has upgraded her intentions among comminated adversaries, Sariah intrusively advises André on the formulative contrivance that can assist their confrontation with the legendary werewolf coven, which André feels that they should commerce with an old immortal coven of their own compliances. Concerned about his physical health and state of mind, Kate begins to suspect that Michael is trying to constrain himself from consuming dispensed vital fluid, which Michael extricates that he believes his existence has initiated him the perseverance of no longer enduring the blood from assortments. Given the unfortunate perspective of how their son is currently a maker within the supernatural contengency, Vincent and Destiny become replicative supportive compliances in order to assist Helena when she obtains the incompatible compulsion of wanting to consume live human vital fluid from the innocent and are enabled to give Gordon the accurate consultation in order for him to become a descent protector and man. With the informative launch of her fashion enterprises within the assigned foreign countries, Ariana commences to alterate in unsituated acrimonies with Dominic, whom feels that the lycanthrope coven that is commencing war against them has the meticulous reasons for igniting such a communation. Formenting a consequential conspiracy against the original family of vampires, a regimental pack of werewolves exceed in taking the revenge for what previously occurred with the mountains three years ago, which led to numerous of annihilations. Chapters *Chapter 6: Contingencies Rising Upon The Horizon: (Ep. 163-175) This chapter effectively jeopardizes the entire lives of each member that is implimented within The Old Ones, including their beloved companions. It preliminates the intentional prospective of how Eric and Isabella chooses to evaluate their intimate and unconditional vitalities for one another, which leads to Eric commencing of exemplicating to Isabella that he is impulsively perceptive of marrying her throughout the limited interims; as their compassionate existences are informally interrupted from a previous collaborator that acknowledges themselves as their oblivionated adversaries, whom are seeking revenge of what occurred years ago, which resulted in the deaths of their loved ones. Unable to formulate an accurate retortion of consummating their upcoming confrontation with the oldest lycanthrope tribe in the northern hemisphere, The Old Ones will have to excessively decide whether to attain peace within their environment or reciplicate in hostile engagement in order to defend their coventional existence among the celestial and mortal world. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Aaron, James, Morgan, Gabrielle. Episodes